User blog:ChineseLegolas/making little people is soothing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - CaptainLandr0ver
Yes hi, I make mocs again. Except this time I make small mocs which is pretty nifty I would say. Here is the story for those who care/don't know: ' *I am studying in Saskatchewan. If you don't know where that is, that's ok, neither do I. *I used to live in Vancouver, so when I moved to study, I brought only two mocs, and no lego to build with. *I am now home for a month, so I am trying to get started on some mocs for that quiet little universe I'm making. So far, it's not going too far. But that's ok. Sometimes, you gotta take things nice and slow, just relax. Relax as hard as you can, that's what Bob Ross did. *I used to have a second universe (it's long dead) called the Duet Universe. I put that on CHFW (it's still dead) but built a lot of the characters for the Bionicle version of the story. Long story short, it involved mechs, Matoran, and Agori, in which the mechs were just legs and arms attached to the Matoran/Agori itself. ''(example below) *Which brings me to the final point. When I left Vancouver, I left the Duet mocs in their mech forms. It took me two whole days to remove them from their mechs, find their Matoran/Agori limbs, and put 'em all back together and repurpose them as denizens of the Canto Universe. Therefore, most of the mocs you see here are old mocs that I managed to piece back together and slightly upgrade. There are new ones, however, don't worry. 'Tl;dr: '''I made Thom Sail. Dunno who that is? Too bad. Calais, Agori of Ice Calais4.png|Here's Calais, who was meant to be the protagonist of the Duet Universe. Calais2.png|Aloof, haughty, and antisocial in the Duet Universe, she was a tactical genius and was regarded as the best mech pilot (more specifically Striker, an offensive pilot) in her year. (The Duet Universe did take place at an academy. Standard weeaboo stuff.) Calais3.png|Now, as a citizen of Adytum, I think I'll tone down her character and keep her as unfriendly as a Ko-Matoran would be. Deimos, Ta-Matoran Deimos4.png|Deimos was the deuteragonist of the Duet Universe. He lost his limbs after the destruction of his Citadel (cities in the Duet Universe). Deimos2.png|A tough fighter, he and Kolofu managed to reach the Academy after escaping their own, ruined city by wandering the northern wilderness. He is paired up with Calais (this is the Duet) as her Breaker (a defensive pilot) and the two manage to form a close bond, despite Calais' initial frosty demeanor. Deimos3.png|Deimos continues to act the same way in Adytum; a tough, weathered. hard-working Ta-Matoran whose best friend is still Calais. Kolofu, Agori of Earth Kolofu4.png|Kolofu travelled alongside Deimos as he reached the Academy in Citadel Nineteen. Kolofu2.png|Unlike Deimos and Calais, he was more easygoing. His nature often put him at odds with the others, especially with Arsena, the most competitive of the group. Kolofu3.png|Kolofu also keeps most of his traits. However, as the Duet Universe was plunged into war and the Canto Universe is peaceful, his character runs into much less trouble. Arsena, Ba-Matoran Arsena4.png|A female Ba-Matoran and one of the leading pilots of her year at the Academy. Often tried to beat Calais, but without success. Arsena2.png|Hotheaded, competitive, and somewhat argumentative. She is paired with Mayumi. Kolofu somehow rubs off on her despite their many arguments and she eventually tries to be more welcoming. Arsena3.png|Arsena had a very strong personality, so it will be toned down a bit. I may use these Matoran and Agori for a comedic subplot while the Toa Vayu are off gallivanting across the Peninsula. As such, Arsena may play the "straight man" role. Mayumi, Fa-Matoran Mayumi4.png|A female Fa-Matoran and a pilot of middling talent. Mayumi2.png|She is Arsena's Breaker. Arsena is close friends with Mayumi, as expected of Duet partners. Mayumi is less combative, like Kolofu, but she puts in the hard-work expected of a mech pilot. She steadily tries to improve herself behind the scenes so she won't hold Arsena back. Mayumi3.png|I'm ok with Mayumi being a little on the quiet side, but there is no longer any need for her to prove herself to Arsena. They will remain close friends, but Mayumi will probably be slotted into a different role. Montu, Agori of Rock Montu4.png|Montu was never developed as a character, but I think he was supposed to be an instructor. Montu2.png|Montu is not a new MOC, but I did tweak his shoulders a bit and gave him an actual name. Montu3.png|Not entirely sure what his character will be like. It will be interesting writing about the Rock Tribe after the Reformation, though. What will they be like? How will they be treated? Etain, Ce-Matoran Etain4.png|The first new MOC! And, not a Duet Universe MOC. I doubt people will recognize her, but she was mentioned in Book Four of the old Infernum Universe stories and was a professor. Etain2.png|Pretty standard build, as far as my new line of semi-standardized Matoran go. Etain3.png|I am not sure if she will continue to be a teacher in the Canto Universe, most likely so. I will need to flesh out her character, first. THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND, THOM SAIL Thom4.png|The main attraction, Thom Sail himself, finally built after all these years. This legendary Po-Matoran has done it all; acting, directing, stunts, mayoring, and now chronicling. He puts all other Matoran to shame, solely through existing. He is a living legend, he is the Schwarzenegger of Bionicle, he is the Tom Cruise of the time before time. He is Thom Sail, Po-Matoran extraordinaire, and he has come to research about Watermelons. Thom2.png|I took about 4 hours to build Thom Sail. Seeing as he is one of my favourite characters and one with such a... unique presence in my stories, I gave him the Caine treatment and probably overdid it a bit. I'm honestly not too sure if I like his current look (that is, if it fits him), but I will admit he does look cool. I might explain it as an exoskeleton, since Thom is very, very old. Chalk has also mentioned this could be the young Thom in his heyday. Who knows? Thom3.png|Basically, he's Aescela after leg day. Bonus Round Animus.png|Chidori is coming. Not soon. But she is coming, mark my words. That's all from me. I've got a month to build with legos, then I'm back in Saskatchewan. I'll see what I can do. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois]] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] Category:Blog posts